


【铁虫】他的小猫咪

by gszz



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, 女装慎入
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gszz/pseuds/gszz
Summary: ooc慎入；女装虫出没；





	【铁虫】他的小猫咪

因为钢铁侠先生的突然闯入，手里还拿着仿真猫尾的少年脸色爆红。意识到自己现在穿着的是蓬松的小裙子，盘腿坐的姿态把少年裙下纯白半透明的蕾丝内裤暴露无遗。少年急急忙忙调整了自己的姿势，把猫尾丢在一边，双手撑着柔软的床面，将修长笔直的双腿舒展开来，承并拢的姿态搁在床面。  
“不不不，Mr Stark,你听我解释...”敏感得察觉到男人落在自己双腿的视线，包裹在白丝里的脚趾害羞得蜷缩起来。因为害怕被误会自己是喜欢奇异装束的变态，少年语无伦次的想要解释，甚至因为太过害羞和着急，少年软糯的嗓音里还夹杂了一些鼻音，可怜又可爱。  
然而西装革履的钢铁侠先生打断了他的男孩。男人蜜糖色的大眼睛终于舍得从男孩漂亮的双腿移开，他快步靠近他的诱人的男孩，一手松了松自己打理得井井有条的领带，一手抚上男孩因为情绪激动而火热的脸颊。眨了眨自己的大眼睛，男人试图用自己卷长的撩人的睫毛掩盖眼底的欲望。  
“嘘，”男人用低低的、几近呢喃的嗓音打断了他的男孩，“小猫咪可是不会说话的。”  
男孩因为他的话语而疑惑地歪了歪头，那双湿漉漉的眼睛睁得大大的看着面前的男人，头上戴着的毛绒绒的猫耳朵因为男孩的动作抖了抖。  
男人闷闷地笑，即使穿着猫咪的装束，他的男孩却还是像一只无害的、湿漉漉的小狗仔，身上还散发着一股甜甜软软的奶味儿。  
在少年有机会提问之前，男人先俯下身吻住了他的男孩。不同于以往蜻蜓点水般的亲吻，男人将男孩薄薄的唇含在嘴里反复吮吸，不停用舌头勾勒出它们的形状，像是在品尝甜甜的糖衣，接着他撬开男孩柔软的唇，肆无忌惮的攻城掠池，他用舌头舔舐男孩的牙床，将男孩安分的呆在口腔中的舌头勾起，在一起缠绵的交织着。  
等到他们分开的时候，男孩的唇已经变成了漂亮的红色，亮晶晶的。  
“真是只漂亮的小猫咪，”钢铁侠先生调侃道，用拇指擦去因为刚刚的亲吻残留在男孩唇边的液体，“我们来玩个游戏吧，kid。”  
“从现在开始，你只能像一只小猫咪一样喵喵叫哦。”  
还没有从刚刚缠绵的吻中缓过神，Peter Parker   
喘息着新鲜的空气，因缺氧而无力的身体被男人轻而易举的推倒在柔软的床面上，四肢被完全舒展开来。  
男人的脑袋移到他胸前。因为良好的锻炼，少年柔韧的身躯并不过分消瘦，反而覆着一层漂亮的肌肉。现在，因为女款上衣的束缚，那层漂亮的肌肉被半透明的蕾丝聚拢到了一起，让男孩看起来像是刚开始发育的少女，粉红色的乳头在蕾丝花纹的摩擦下被刺激得硬挺，隔着半透明的布料被男人捏在手里，又被男人蜜糖色的眼睛盯着观察。  
胸前的刺激让少年的呼吸更加急促起来，他扶住男人的头想要将他推开。  
“不...不，别这样，Mr ……啊！”  
话语因为男人用力掐乳头的动作停止，敏感部位被的粗暴对待，男孩忍不住发出短促的惊叫。  
但他身上的男人并没有因此而放过他。“要做听话的孩子哦，kid。”低声警告着，男人一手揉捏男孩右乳，一边靠近男孩左乳，用自己的胡须刺激得男孩忍不住挺起胸膛，像是在主动把乳头送入他口中一般，才满意地低头含住早已坚硬的左乳。  
“嗯.....不呜.....喵.....”这下Peter Parker 不敢乱说话了。胸前的两点被刺激着，薄薄的胸肌被男人托在一起，如同玩弄乳房一般揉捏出各种形状，吮吸乳头发出的“啧啧”声在房间里显得格外响亮。  
少年青涩的身体受不了这样的刺激，无人关怀的下体开始流水，被紧身的蕾丝内裤包裹着无法立起。  
“呜....喵....喵......喵呜......”被欲望折磨得并拢双腿摩擦，神智不清的少年用又软又奶的声音喵喵叫唤着，双手搂着男人的脖子哀求他帮忙。  
男人低笑着将暂时放过男孩被玩弄地有些红肿的乳头，“真是只敏感淫荡的小猫咪呢。”  
说着不顾男孩“喵呜喵呜”委屈的回应，一手托着他的腰，一手下滑探入男孩裙底，将那条湿漉漉的内裤脱下。  
随着男人的动作，男孩早已被刺激地硬挺的肉棒弹了出来。被男人滚烫粗糙的手握着套弄了几下，青涩的少年就在男人手里尖叫着射了出来，引发男人的嘲笑。  
接住了男孩精液的手顺着股逢下滑，到达还未被开发的后穴。男人亲了亲还未从刚刚的高潮缓过神来的男孩，借着精液的润滑将一节手指刺入。  
“呜....”异物刺入的不适感让男孩抱在男人背后的双手用力，但他没有推开男人。反而缓缓的、颤抖着打开双腿，努力放松后穴来适应男人的动作。  
身体无力的男孩努力抬起头，闭上眼睛虔诚地亲吻男人，在他额头、脸颊、嘴唇流下湿漉漉的痕迹。腰身因为男人不断探入的手指而颤抖，随着男人的动作，紧致的肉穴被三根手指填满。  
股间涨涨地，三根手指在敏感的肉穴里肆意搅弄，一寸寸刮弄柔软的内部，仔细寻找少年的敏感点。青涩的少年被玩弄地直喘气，肉穴在温柔的攻势下变得柔软放松。  
“舔湿它，小猫咪。”男人空闲的手把那根猫尾递到少年唇边。听话乖顺的小猫咪睁着茫然的眼睛，顺从的张开嘴把猫尾底端连着的肛塞含入湿热的口腔，用舌头一点一点舔湿它。  
满意于男孩的听话，男人在感觉差不多后从少年口中抽出那根猫尾，肛塞脱离口腔带出一丝银液，少年来不及合拢的口中一截艳红的舌头若隐若现。  
男人的眸色暗了暗，不顾肉穴的挽留抽出深埋在男孩身体里的手指，迅速将被男孩舔得湿热的肛塞插入。  
“唔......”将脱出口的呻吟被男人的吻吞了进去，不同于上一次温柔缠绵的接吻，这一次的吻充满欲望。男人的舌头探入少年的口腔横冲直撞，用力吮吸男孩口中甜蜜的津液，牙齿啃咬着男孩薄薄的唇，激烈的、充满兽欲的吻让少年嘴唇发麻，又无处可逃。等到男人再次放开他时，来不及吞咽的津液顺着少年的嘴角流到胸膛，眼角也因为缺氧而泛红。  
肛塞抵在敏感点，身体的扭动让硬物不断刺激着身体，少年刚刚发泄过的肉棒又隐隐有抬头的趋势，但这一次男人没有纵容他。肉棒根部被细绳绑住，刚刚被脱下的内裤又被套上双腿，被淫液浸湿的猫尾穿过内裤后部开着的圆洞里，被束缚的肉棒再一次被粗糙的布料包裹。  
“唔......不要，放...放开......呜.....喵呜，主人.....要主人......唔......”欲望得不到发泄，少年难受得呜咽着，蜷缩起身体在男人身上磨蹭，失去理智的男孩忘记男人的警告说着淫荡的话哀求男人的给予。  
“不行哦，小猫咪。”整理了一下自己的衣服，男人起身欣赏少年被欲望折磨的媚态，“你还是未成年哦。”


End file.
